575th Hunger Games SYOT
by LeoValdezandFinnickOdair
Summary: The form is on my profile. There is a twist the ages ar 8-14 CLOSED
1. Prologue

Xandrette Durp Head gamemakeR

I walked into the fanciest office in Panem for my annual meeting, the meeting do discuss the upcoming games. There he was, President Hardy Snow, sitting in his black leather chair with a slim smile.

"What are your plans for the upcoming games." He said

"The arena will be like a floating mountain range. There will be different islands." I said

"That sounds twist this quell is that the tributes will be aged eight through fourteen."

* * *

**This is my first syot. The form to submit a tribute is on my profile. District 13 will be having reapings so you can send in a District 13 tribute for the games. In case I have not said this, I do not own any of these characters or plots. Please leave a review of the prologue.**

* * *

**Free Tribute Advice**

**No Mary Sues or Sob Stories**

Not everyone steals to survive and not everyone is perfect. I will not accept any sob stories or mary sues. Please use these guidelines when submitting a tribute for the syot.

* * *

**The Syot Blog**

Eventually I will have a blog up for the syot. The link will be on my profile. The blog will show all the tributes and you will be able to sponsor them. Every day the creator of the tribure will get a pm with all there tribute's daily status. The tribute will have a scorecard with each days information on it. When the tribute dies he will have a summary in his time in the games. I will need celebrity lookalikes for each tribute so I can make them a profile on the blog.

* * *

**Sponsor System**

I will be doing a sponsor system. Here are the ways to get points.

Tribute gets 10 points if he is liked on blog

15-day alive

30- review story

20-tribute makes a kill

**Stuff you can buy**

**Bread,15 points**

**Water 5 points**

**Sleeping bag, 30**

**Swords, Knifes,Axes 40 points**

**Spears or Bow+20 arrows 50 points**

**Gun and bullets 100 points**

**Medicine 60 points**

**Pm me when you want to make a purchase**


	2. DISTRICT 1 Reapings

**Sorry about the other tribute chapter. Someone hacked my account. Here are the real reapings**

Jett Cashmere age 10

Today was going to be the best day of my life. I cannot believe that I can volunteer as tribute at this age. I am so sure that I will win the 575th Hunger Games at age 10. When I come downstairs from my wing of the house my mom has made me a cake that says "May The Odds Be Ever in Jett's Favour." We are a pretty down to earth family even though we are from District 1. I still have been training for this my whole life, but that was my decision. I put on my tuxedo and run out the door.

Sapphira Knight age 8

My moment will be now. I will win and nothing but win. The escort Percy, is even weirder than last year. Now she wears a giant purple afro.

"Greetings, Citizens. Welcome to the reapings for the 575th Hunger Games. The twist is ages 8-14 have been entered into the reaping ball. May the odds be ever in your favour." She said "And the girl tribute will be... Fulvia Silva." A small girl took the stage and started to cry. She couldn't be more than eight years old. I was about to save her.

"I volunteer as tribute." I yelled"My name is Sapphira Knight. I am your next victor."

Jett

I watched as the girl took the stage. She had dark hair and blue eyes.

"Now moving on to the boys." Percy said "Syan Dafte." It was my friend Syan. He was always scared of things. I cannot imagine how he is feeling right now.

"I volunteer." I said

"What is your name." Percy asked as I climbed up the stage.

"Jett Cashmere." I said

Our mentor Quivich Casmere was introduced to us. He is my we headed over to the train station.

"Good bye Jett." My mom said as she kissed me on the cheek

"Let Uncle Quivich take good care of you." My dad said

"This won't be the last time I see you." I said

"But what if it is." Says someone who I am surprised to say is Syan. I thought he would still be in shock from earlier.

"If it is then I want you to have my ring." Syan said as he handed me a silver ring with a jet black jewl.

"Thanks." I said as I boarded the train

Sapphirra

I only got one visitor. My friend Kaylin.

"Don't worry, Sapphira. You will win. Did you see the boy. You look so much stronger." Kaylin said "Even if his uncle is the mentor, he has to train you the same. You have this in the bag."

"Thanks." I said as I held my lucky necklace on to the train.

**In the reviews tell me who you like more Sapphia or Jett.**


	3. DISTRICT 2 Reapings

Alex Jax age 12

The world is lonely when you live in district 2 and you want to volunteer without telling the academy. I am good with weapons but my family cannot afford sending me to Career Academy. I will volunteer anyways but if I win I will probably die anyways. I put on my hoodie sweatshirt and head to the plaza to volunteer.

Leonar Climch age 11

My name is Leonar Climch. I am the victor of the 575th Hunger Games. Hopefully. That is what I want anyways. I want nothing else and nothing more. I was chosen as the boy tribute this year. It was the best moment of my life. Now my life will get even better.

Alex

"Greetings, Future to the reapings. Lets get started." The escort Amadala says " The girl tribute is Gulia Hemp."

A small chubby girl stands up.

"My name is Alex Jax. I volunteer as tribute."I scream

Leonar

"Now for the boys." Amadala says "Leonar Climch."

I don't have to volunteer after all. I take the stage and flex a muscular pose. My moment was even better. I stare at the tomboy female tribute and stare at her. She is so dead. The mentor we have is Dulfreda Walding. She looks nice enough to lead me to victory. She won two years ago at age 17 so she is now 20. She waves at me and Alex, the female tribute. I give her a short smile.

Alex

As I enter the Justice Building I start to wonder if I really should of done this. The only people there are my mom and dad.

"Good luck Alex." My mom says as she wipes a tear from her eye.

"I hope you win." My dad says and he gives me a blue hair pin that sparkles.

"Thanks." I say and run into the train and into the start of my dream.

Leonar

There are almost 20 people here to see me. A few are my parents, my little sister Luna, and my friend Apollo. They are hoping that this is not the last time I'm seen.

"Shine brighter than the sun." Apolll tells me

"Go Leo." Luna says. I don't think she knows what is happening or were I'm going. Heck for all she knows I'm going on a train to play monopoly with a girl called Alex.

My parents simply pat me on the back and I'm off.


	4. DISTRICT 3 Reapings

Sophia Heart age 12

Today is the reaping day. There is no point if I get reaped. There will be no one to fight to be able to see again. I would be a pointless victor. I guess I will go to the reaping anyways and if I am reaped I really don't care. I put on the only clothes I have. A plain gray dress I got from the orphanage. I ran away from the orphanage. I head from my usual place on the street and over to the town square. The only thing I like about the hunger games is the tessare. When I signed up, I did not care,my name is put in the ball more times because I will survive.

Techno Thumd age 9

It is no fair. Why do kids at such a young age have to become eligible for such a horrible thing. Twelve is young enough and now you can be as young as eight and be forced into an arena where almost everyone dies. Today one of those kids could be me, an OCD idiot from the district of kid genius's. I put on a blue polo shirt and a black pair of pants. I slick my brown hair to the side.

Sophia

I don't care when the completely in human escort comes up to the stage.

"Hello District 3 and welcome to the reaping. Today two of you will get to represent this district in the hunger games." The escort says in a high pitched voice

"Ladies first" she says putting her hand into the bowl

"Sophia Heart"

It is me.

Techno

The girl tribute comes up. Her blonde hair sparkles in the sunlight. She looks calm as if she doesn't care.

"Now for the boys." The escort says

"Techno Thumd."

I can't believe that I was picked.


	5. DISTRICT 4 Reapings

Artemis Waverinder age 14

Life rocks when you get to be the oldest in the hunger games and be 14 at the same time. I was going to volunteer when I was 18 but because of this twist I get do volunteer early and have a chance to win. I know how to be careful, I can charm people, and I come from a long line of victors. They can pretty much set up my victory outfit. The reaping will be amazing and I can't wait to hear the applause when I volunteer. I go in my basement, where my family has set up a training center, do a couple of pull ups, just like my older brother Titus did before his reaping and head out the door, still wearing my work out clothes.

Ellian Worthrew age 13

Must protect him. I must protect Aron. Not that he thinks he needs protecting, but I think he does. My little autistic brother is only eight, and eligible to get reaped. The Capitol is unfair, little kids dying at such young age. My life is not the typical life for a kid from District 4. My mom died giving birth to Aron because she was 46 which is old for giving birth. My dad then committed suicide out of sadness and since then me and my brother Leim who is 16 have been alone in a crowded house. I put on my fancy clothes, a t-shirt and blue jeans and go.

Artemis

I'm so excited for Gusset the escort to finish her long boring speeh and get to my moment.

"First we will reap the girl." Gusset says " Roselyn Payton"

"I volunteer as tribute." I say

I walk up to the stage.

"What is your name." Gusset says

"Artemis, Artemis Waverider, daughter of Storm Waverider, victor of the 560th hunger games and sister if Titus Waverider, victor of the 570th hunger games." I say with pride

Ellian

"Now for the boys." Gusset says

"Aron Worthrew"

Aron was reaped. Oh my goodness. Leim carrys Aron up and places him on the floor. I think I am going to do something I never would of thought of doing.

"I volunteer as tribute." I say with a slight cry in my voice. I come up the stage.

"My name is Ellian Worthrew, that is my brother, I am saving him." I say

"Our mentor this year is Tobias Dared." Gusset says

A man with an eyepatch and shaggy hair comes up to the stage.

"Tributes shake hands and we will be off." Gusset says as I shake the girls hand.


	6. DISTRICT 5 Reapings

Mika Powers age 10

Cramped, thats how I fell the morning of reaping day. My house in District 5 only has four rooms, the kitchen, the bathroom, me, Tyson, and Tobias' room, and my parents room. I get out of the bunk bed me and Tyson share, being careful not to wake Tobias who is sleeping about three feet from my bunk bed on a small twin sized mattress raised by a wooden platform.

"Good Morning Tyson." I say as I walk into the kitchen to find Tyson gobbling down his hand full of grain like it is his last meal. Tyson has always been an early riser.

"Good morning Mika." Tyson screams

"Be quiet." I whisper "Mom, Dad, and Tobias are asleep."

* * *

Tyson Powers age 10

I miss Marcutio. Marcutio was my brother until those awful capitol people sent him into the games to die in the bloodbath. He was much like me, happy and we were both gay. Now I might have to die at the same fate as him. It is horrible if only Mika understood how awful it was.

The reaping came fast and before I new it I was standing in the ten year old section waiting to find my fate.

* * *

Mika

"Today we will choose two people to represent our district." Summers, the escort said after a long violent video.

"Ladies go first." Summers said as she reached her hot pink hand into a bowl.

"Mika Powers."

I started to cry. This was the exact same thing that happened last year. My family is doomed or something.

* * *

Tyson

Mika was picked. How? They must of rigged the reaping bowl. This is horrible fate.

"Now for the boys." Summers said "Tyson Powers"

The reaping bowl was definitely rigged. It couldn't be possible. Or could it be?

"Now introducing your mentor, the victor of the 574th Hunger Games, Bella Night." Summers said as the audience erupted in cheer

This is even worse. Bella killed Marakutio. The odds are surly never in my family's favour.


	7. DISTRICT 6 Reapings

Sara Penicil age 14

I wake up only to find out that my father is in the hospital. Not again. I put on my reaping outfit, a brown dress, and run across the block down to the hospital. I enter the room my father is being kept in and there are tubes running through him.

"What happened to him?" I ask the doctor

"Morphling again." The doctor said "It is pretty bad and we might have to put him asleep with nightlock. This is by far, the worst case of morphling addiction I have ever seen."

I started to cry. But then I realized something, if I volunteered for the Hunger Games, then they would have to keep my dad alive, because The Capitol would want my dad to see me die.

* * *

Max Waters age 13

...98...99...100. Phew. That was busy. Only 900 laps to go. I want to be in tip top shape before the reaping. Or at least my dad wants me to be in tip top shape. He won the Hunger Games a while back and has trained me to do the same. Today hopefully the 1000 laps I swim will make up for my weakness. I find it harsh that The Capitol is sending 8 year olds to the games but there is nothing I, a boy from District 6 can change.

"Remember son, when your on the train look for who you think would be a good ally." My dad said

"I know." I mumbled

"And remember to not show your archery skills to the other tributes." He said

"I won't, ok dad." I said

"Great then let's go to the reapings." My dad said, dragging me out the door.

* * *

Sara

I was nervous. Was I really going to do this? I needed to. For my dad's sake.

"Welcome to the reaping." Gradient, the escort said in her chirpy voice. "Ladies first."

Gradient bent down, lifted her leg, blew kisses, and finally pulled a name.

"Molly Vulcan"

I said the two worlds

"I volunteer as tribute."

* * *

Max

A girl with brown eyes and streaked hair, stood on the stage.

"What is your name?" Gradient asked

"Sara Penicil" the girl said

"Ok now for the boys." Gradient said "Max Waters"

I didn't have to volunteer after all. I ran up the stage and smiled.

"Now allow me to introduce our mentor, the victor of the 569th Hunger Games, Brryan Preston." Gradient said

A tall lean man came up.

"Ok, tributes shake, hands and may the odds be ever in your favor." Gradient said


End file.
